


Desert Bird

by Sora_197



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Badass John, Crossover, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Fluff, Healing, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, protective furiosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_197/pseuds/Sora_197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa was going to make sure her sister survived to see The Green Place. But for some reason Robin wouldn't leave without  Immortan Joe's Wives, and now Furiosa has to worry about some crazy road warrior. And she really did not like how close her sister and the feral man seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sister's Love

Furiosa was a veteran in wastland survival; she only truly cared for one thing in this wretched world now. It was her sole responsibility, a secret she was willing to kill and die for.

Every year Immortan Joe ordered for all children to be brought before him. This year there had only been one small, half-dead baby boy brought to him. Now the Citadel was flooded with War Boys as they tore away walls and flooring looking for babies and children. Immortal Joe was furious at the thought of his people trying to deceive him.

Furiosa could understand why families would hide their children. Males--deformed or not--were turned into War Pups; females were the true treasure. Deformed girls were sent back into the slums because ninety percent of the time they were infertile. The rare, healthy girls were taken into the Citadel to be raised as Immortan Joe’s future wives.

As she traveled deeper into the slums, the sounds of people yelling and the few cries of children filled the tight quarters. Her destination would seem like an odd one for those who weren’t the Citadel slums natives.

The building was one of the nicer shacks, large enough to fit fifty, and was decorated with metal, plastic, and glass tributes. The church’s double door had been thrown open by over-enthusiastic War Boys. The sight of the doors made Furiosa's pace quicken-- she could hear Father Reilly shouting and the crash of things falling.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Furiosa snarled at the four boys in the church as she appeared in the door way. The War Boys froze, and then started to stutter and yell over each other. But Furiosa cut them off with a harsh glare that sent the boys scattering out of the church.

“Thank you Ms. Furiosa.” Father Reilly said sincerely. The priest was too gentle for their world, but that’s probably why he was so loved by the people. 

The end of this raid was closing fast, but to Furiosa it felt like it was being dragged out and that made her for paranoid. It took three hours for the last trace of the War Boys to fade away. They had been able to find two other baby boys. She nodded to Father Reilly as she made her way past him, stopping in front of a crude wooden sculpture and starting to push it to the right. Under the sculpture was a trap door that needed a key. The woman had a soft smile on the face as she unlocked and opened the door to reveal that big, light-brown eyes were looking up at her.

“Hurry up Furiosa, my legs are going numb!” The girl in the chamber snapped. Grabbing the girl’s hand with her own metal vice, Furiosa was able to lift the younger woman out.

Furiosa got a warm feeling in her chest every time she looked at her little sister and knew that Robin was safe from the devil known as Immortan Joe for a little while longer.

“We’ll need to cut your hair again.” Furiosa noted as she looked at Robin’s shaggy black hair. Most of the time the younger woman was able to travel around the slums with short hair, a muddy face, and her large jacket. It was a secret a lot of the people of the slums kept; they helped by only referring to Robin as John when they saw her. In return Furiosa would help Father Reilly collect food, clothes, and water to pass around.

Robin made sure her hood’s shadow was covering most of her face as the sisters made their way home. Home was a small one person shack that was filled with different provisions and weapons.

“We should leave for The Green Place soon.” Furiosa said seriously, for even though Robin had been able to hide successfully over the past eighteen plus years, Furiosa knew they would be caught at one point. She hated the thought of her sister being raped by Immortan Joe and having to live the rest of her life in a gilded bird cage.

Robin paused before continuing to change out of her salt-stiff shirt. She knew her reply would make Furiosa mad and confused.

“Furiosa, we can’t leave yet, the five wives…” Robin trailed of when she saw her sister tense up.

“No, too many people.” Was Furiosa’s short reply. Robin frowned, when she had seen women being paraded around by Immortan Joe; she saw how the they coward and flinch away from the man. But she also saw the hope and pleas in their eyes as they looked out at the sea of people.

“We can’t leave without them Furiosa. They belong in The Green Place just as well as we do. They still have hope in their hearts.” Robin stood tall as her sister looked at her from the corner of her eye. This was one argument Robin wasn’t going to back down from.

“And how would we be able to get the wives out? It’s not like we can just take them. Immortan Joe would be on our asses in seconds. We would need help from the inside.” Furiosa raised her eyebrow when Robin looked away but still stood tall. It took just a second for the meaning to click in her mind. “No, no, I’m not letting you be anywhere near Immortan Joe and his monstrous family.” She growled out at her little sister.

“Furiosa, like you said we would need someone on the inside, and I’m the perfect candidate. We can't trust anyone in there, and I'm the only one on the outside who would be taken in easily. I could get them out and we could hide in your truck when you go on your next trip to Gas Town.” Robin knew she could do this; Furiosa had trained her how to fight. She reminded her sister of that when the older woman hadn’t replied.

“Robin I can’t lose you too.” Furiosa said through clenched teeth, which stopped Robin from continuing to talk and look at her sister.

“I know, I know." Robin paused for a moment as she fully felt her sister's meaning. "But we can’t leave them. They're people, not property.” Robin mumbled out before throwing herself at her older sister and hugging her as tight as she could. For a second Robin thought Furiosa was so angry with her she wouldn't hug back, but slowly Furiosa relaxed and hugged Robin just as tightly.

Furiosa felt desperate as she held her sister, the same sister that wanted to throw herself in the snake’s pit to save some people that they didn’t even know. 'We are people not property’ was the same thing Furiosa used tell Robin when she would have nightmares of Immortal Joe and the same words their mother told her when she was handed a baby Robin and told to run. Biting her lip, Furiosa gripped Robin tight before whispering alright because she knew this was one thing her sister would try to do with or without her.


	2. Chapter 2: Metal and Sand

Furiosa's next trip to Gas Tow was to happen in three weeks. The first week was filled with planning and organizing; they had to wear down the two outfits Robin would be carrying, fixing up a bike that would barely be able to carry her. She will have to ride hard to make it past the War Boys that are assigned to the different sections of the badlands. And lastly Robin forced herself on a strict diet; to make it seemed more realistic that she had traveled for a long distance with meager supplies.

It was dusk when Furiosa sent the two War Boys stationed at the small West Gate off to the Slop Hall for their rations. No one traveled around this area of the Citadel, it was filled with drums of human and animal waste stacked on each other forming walls of shit and metal. Waiting five minuets She lightly tapped one of the metallic drums with her metal claw, making a soft musical noise that lightly traveled around.

Robin slowly pushed her bike and slowly adjust her small pack as she lingered around the drums. She felt scared and exited to finally be leaving the walls of The Citadel. She will be travels into a desert wasteland she had only ever gotten glimpse of through stories. But the knowledge that she may be able to help save The Five Wives and travel with her sister to The Green Place strengthened her resolve. She would not let Immortan Joe break her, or stop her.

Neither women said anything as they stood gazing out at sand. It will be night soon which means there will be a severe temperature drop and will be dangerous to ride with limited sight. But if Robin truly wanted to go through with her plan this was the only time that she could travel away from The Citadel without being seen.

Furiosa looked at her sister for a long while; memorizing as many details as she could. Robin would only have two weeks to try gain and the trust of the Five Wives. Two weeks with Immortan Joe. Two weeks with a malevolent, and noxious man. A man who can easily take Furiosa's purpose away. Because she had no reason to find The Green Place if she could not share it with her family.

The younger woman of the duo exhaled slowly before adjusting the bandana that would be covering the lower half of her face and slipped on the scratched up googles. She was ready.  
She mounted her bike, arranged her knapsack on her back and looked out to desert; but before she could take off ; her sisters flesh hand clamped onto her arm tightly. Robin was afraid to say goodbye; those could be the last words she would every say to Furiosa. But Furiosa didn't say anything. Instead she squeezed Robin's arm slightly before she stepped back and nodded in a stiff manner, and turned herself towards the desert as well. Robin gave her own somber nod back and took of into the wasteland.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin rode at a steady pace all though the night. She only had enough gas for about two days. That means she will lost hopefully only 4 of the 12 days she has for her plan. Two days for her own travels away from the Citadel and two to three days (hopefully only two) of travel back with the War Boys when they catch her.

Eight days. she will only have eight days to work her rescue plan.

She slept in a sand colored tent during the day. Well more like a light doze; it was unnerving how quite it was. Living in the slums for all of her life; she had always been around noise. Metal sliding against metal, raised voices, and the constant sound of shelters being built and destroyed was just apart of life. The next night she chewed on a strip of dry goat meat while racing across the barren land. she never saw any kind of animal; just the occasional cluster or lone cactus.

She traveled all through the night and desisted to keep going once the sun started to rise. She was running low on water and was hoping to find a cactus she could use. Robin's other supplies (a mediocre first aid, assortment of dried foods, one hand gun with 4 bullets,and a wickedly shard knife) were fine for now.

She stopped next to a small cluster of prickly cacti. Slowly with her knife she cuts into the one closes to her; slicing and peeling back the thick green skin so Robin could pull out a chunk of slimy meat. She cursed when she fumbled with the plant and resorted in a needle slicing her thumb. 

Lifting her thumb to her mouth to sooth the sting. She sat back on her hunches and took a breather before she got flustered. Robin glanced out towards the horizon; squinting her eyes. Robin could of sworn she saw a flash.

There it was again!

Another and two more followed; forming a large body of moving metal. At least seven car heading straight for her.

Adrenalin pumping into her. Robin practically flew to her bike and raced north. The cars curved following her path. She headed towards the great sand dunes, she had to look like she was trying to lose them. If she gave herself up to easily it would be suspicious. Time seemed to fly because she was at the large dunes, and every time she rode up one she was sent flying. Her teeth clashed together when she hit the sand hard. Forcing her to clench her jaw (she really didn't want to bite off her tongue) and clench her bike's handles to keep control.

Robin traveled further in to the sand dunce; frowning she slowed down a notch. Her pursuers should of been close by now.

She rode up another dune and rode off of it when the first car came flying off another dune towards her. The other car barely flew above her head, and the moment she hit the sand two more cars came crashed along side of her. the War Boys were covered in white chalk and had large manic smiles stretched across their scared faces. She could hear their gleeful and hysterical laughter.

The chase end abruptly when a car stopped right in front of her, and Robin tried to jerk her bike in a different direction but it was to late. Her bike slammed (and completely totaling it) into the waiting War Boy's car and she was sent flying off her bike and over the hood of the car.

She fell onto her stomach ( knocking the of air out her) into the burning hot sand and wheezed out a breath. Sucking air and grainy sand into her shocked body. Robin was dazed and black was slowly trying to seep into her vision. She could hear the Boy's cheering and the engines of their cars getting closer. Robin could only lay there and let the black color of unconsciousness drag her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll being using Robin will the people Fem!John is comfortable with and John for the new people she meets.
> 
> Also i started this story as a way to fight my anxiety and depression and it hasn't be going well. But hopefully I will get the third chapter done and out for you guys. I don't have a beta right now, so any mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, this is my first time writing for either fandoms. I may add more characters from the Dark Knight Rises movies idk. So tell me if you want to see certain characters and I'll try to add them.


End file.
